mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
News Archive
June 2019 in Review • Liberty Brew has spread to the hands of Dew drinkers nationwide. The DEWnited contest will end on August 15th, so get your codes and find all 50 state-themed DEW bottles before it's too late! • Mountain Dew Pitch Black Freeze, a Speedway-exclusive limited-time-only freeze variant of Mountain Dew, has shown its presence in most to all Speedway stores, and will disappear relatively soon. • Mountain Dew White Out Freeze has been released to Circle K stores nationwide in the form of a Froster flavor, and will spread to more Circle Ks over the next few weeks. • Despite previous statements relating to the flavor, Mountain Dew AMP Game Fuel Charged Orange Strike has been slated for an early 2020 release, alongside a previously unknown grape flavor. May 2019 in Review • This month, Mountain Dew kicked off a brand new promotion known as DewNited, in which participants may collect all 50 unique state-themed Mountain Dew labels in exchange for a $100 prepaid gift card. Joining the DewNited Mountain Dew bottles and cans is Liberty Brew, a new limited-edition flavor with 50 different berry- and cherry-inspired flavors. The new Mountain Dew label designs and Liberty Brew are both available at most retailers where Mountain Dew is sold. Distribution may be delayed in some areas. • Following the annual store release of Baja Blast, the stock has been diminishing around the country, and has been replaced by Liberty Brew as the summer flavor for this year. A second release of Baja Blast later this year is entirely possible. • Sweet Lightning, a KFC fountain-exclusive Mountain Dew flavored with sweet peach and smooth honey, has popped up at most to all KFC locations in the United States. January 4, 2017 • At a recent NACS show, PepsiCo debuted 4 new unreleased flavors: Spiked, White Label, Green Label, and Kickstart (Mango Lime). Each of these 4 flavor variants seem to be related to a separate flavor line, with White Label and Green label continuing the "Label" brand started by Black Label in 2015, the Mango Lime Kickstart obviously continuing the Kickstart line, and Spiked being the first of a new flavor line entirely. We will update with more details as they become available. • Following the DEWcision 2016 promotion, the winning flavor Pitch Black has been added to the permanent lineup of U.S. Mountain Dew flavors. It's release to stores has already begun, and distribution may be delayed in some areas. The losing flavor, Baja Blast, will still be available at Taco Bell restaurants. November 30, 2014 • Images have surfaced revealing that both Pitch Black and Baja Blast will be returning to store shelves for a limited time in 2016 as a part of the DEWcision 2016 promotion. While not much is known at this time, it seems the promotion will involve fans voting for their favorite flavor via Twitter hashtags. At this time, there is no reason to believe that either flavor will remain available after the promotion, or that either will be permanently discontinued in any fashion. • Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) and Game Fuel (Berry Lime) are now available in stores to promote Call of Duty: Black Ops III. May 21, 2014 •Images of a new, upcoming Game Fuel flavor - Berry Lime have been posted to instagram. While there is no release date at this time, it will likely release in late 2015 to promote the upcoming video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III (releasing November 2015). •Mountain Dew has opened an online store of flavors and other merchandise on Amazon, where Citrus Cherry Game Fuel can now be found year-round in 15-pack cases of 16 oz. bottles. April 10, 2014 •Mountain Dew Baja Blast and Sangrita Blast will both be seeing a limited-time release to store shelves this summer, beginning officially on April 20th, 2015 (Release time will vary by region). These flavors are typically exclusive to fountains in Taco Bell restaurants, but will be available for purchase in-stores during this this summertime promotion. •A new Flavor, Dewshine is now available in select regions. Described as a non-alcoholic craft DEW, this clear citrus flavor is flavored with natural sugars and pays homage to the backwoods origins of the Mountain Dew brand. August 19, 2014 •A new Game Fuel promotion has been leaked online: Fuel Up For Battle. The original Citrus-Cherry Game Fuel flavor will once again return to shelves alongside a new companion flavor, Game Fuel (Lemonade). This promotion will be used to promote the upcoming game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and is slated to begin in later this month. Stay tuned to the Mountain Dew Wiki as more information on this promotion is revealed. May 10, 2014 •Without any announcement whatsoever, the original Citrus Cherry Game Fuel has begun appearing on US shelves in both 12-pack boxes and 20 oz. bottles! Oddly enough, the packaging lacks any promotion for a certain game as well as anything indicating that its a limited release. We will deliver more news on this as it develops. •Baja Blast is currently hitting stores across the US in 12 oz. cans, 24 oz. cans, and 20 oz. bottles! Please be aware that this is a limited-time release, lasting only through the summer to coincide with the Baja or Bust promotion. •A new flavor, Solar Flare has been spotted in a 7-Eleven fountain machine. Nothing else is known about this variant at this time, other than it being tropical punch-flavored. Stay tuned for more info on this flavor as it comes in! April 6, 2014 •Following up from last month's leaked images, it has now been confirmed by an official PepsiCo. website that we will be seeing Mountain Dew Baja Blast in stores for a limited time release starting in May 2014! The source also confirms that the flavor will be available in 20 oz. bottles, 24 oz. cans, and 12 oz. 12 Pack cans, in addition to the Taco Bell fountain cups its been exclusive to for the past 10 years. March 5, 2014 •It seems that Baja Blast will be seeing an on-shelves release this year afterall! After a month or two of circulating rumors, our sister site has received an image from an anonymous source of two Baja Blast Sidekick Bottles. This image matches up with all other information we've received on this rumor, though I would like to stress that this is all still unconfirmed officially. February 18, 2014 •Rumors of a potential on-shelves release of Baja Blast have been circulating the web for a month or two now, with multiple Pepsi Employees sharing information on various websites (including the Mountain Dew Wiki). Because this is unconfirmed, I will not be adding this info to the Wiki until it is confirmed, but I will link you all to the images and info I've gathered on my blog. October 18, 2013 •On October 10th, The Mountain Dew Wiki had its 3rd birthday! •Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) and Game Fuel (Electrifying Berry) should be arriving on most US store shelves. If you're having trouble finding them in your area, try the Mountain Dew Locator. •Images of two new Kickstart flavors have been leaked - Black Cherry and Limeade. While there isn't much news on these new flavors, we do know that they are geared towards nighttime consumption - in contrast to the first two Kickstart flavors being for morning consumption. •'August 9, 2013' - Mountain Dew Game Fuel will be returning during Fall 2013! The original Citrus Cherry flavor will be returning, alongside a new counterpart: Game Fuel Electrifying Berry! See this page for all information and images we have on the new flavor at this time! •'May 20, 2013' - Mountain Dew and Pepsi have launched the Iconic Summer promotion, allowing fans to cash-in codes online that turn into "icons." These icons can then be combined to unlock and receive exclusive prizes. •'February 11, 2013' - A new line of Mountain Dew flavor variants have been announced: Kickstart. Kickstart (Orange Citrus) and Kickstart (Fruit Punch), targeted at the breakfast audience, will be released in 16 oz. cans starting February 25. •'November 25, 2012' - In our effort to continue to make this Wiki more community-based, a couple of new updates are now in effect: *User infoboxes can now be filled out and added to your own Profiles! For instructions, see this page and for an example, see my profile page! *The is now up and running! You can use this feature to chat about anything with other users, and you can access it anytime by clicking "Chat" under the "On the Wiki" tab in the Top Navigation. I'd also like to congratulate two members in our community who have become this Wiki's first Rollbackers: Marauder55 and Dark Nazarath. These two have been a huge help around the Wiki and I trust that they will keep it safe from vandalism! Thanks guys! •'October 15, 2012' - Starting today, fans can enter codes found on specially-marked Mountain Dew and Doritos packaging on the DEW XP website to gain in-game experience for Halo 4 when it launches on November 6th, as well as enter to win exclusive Halo 4-themed prizes. The original Citrus Cherry Game Fuel flavor will be seeing a return for this promotion, and you can use the product locator to find it near you! The Mountain Dew Wiki has also undergone a temporary theme-change in anticipation of Halo 4, Game Fuel's return, and the Dew XP promotion! •'October 1, 2012' - Mountain Dew has just launched the Dew XP website, and with it, the Halo 4 promotion! Beginning October 15th, fans will be able to redeem codes found on specially-marked Mountain Dew and Doritos packaging for double in-game experience points when Halo 4 launches on November 6th. This promotion will also see a return of the limited-edition Game Fuel flavor! •'August 30, 2012' - A YouTube video was recently posted by a Pepsi employee showing an upcoming and unreleased Citrus Cherry Game Fuel bottle. The packaging on the bottle features artwork and logos for the upcoming Halo 4 video game. This confirms Game Fuel will be seeing a release later this year to promote the game. Much like the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 promotion last year, Halo 4 Game Fuel's packaging will also feature codes that can be redeemed through the Double XP website to gain players double experience points in-game. This upcoming promotion has not yet been official announced yet. •'September 3, 2012' - The Mountain Dew Wiki has recently activated "Wikia Achievements", which allow users to collect medals and points for accomplishing certain deeds here on the wiki, and today I reveal to you the Flavor Achievement Chain! This set of achievements can only be unlocked by making a certain number of edits to articles in the (1, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 250, and 500). Unfortunately, these badges were only just activated, so any edits you've done in the past do not count towards them. You may also see where you rank on the •'August 12, 2012' - The malt and lemon-lime-flavored Johnson City Gold is currently in testing in select U.S. cities. Meanwhile, the Regional Dew promotion has been launched with a website. On it, fans can take part in giving Johnson City Gold custom names and designs that it will use in a later release, which will vary by location. For more details, see our page on the Regional Dew promotion. •'July 17, 2012' - Mountain Dew has revealed that they will be testing a new malt-themed flavor in select U.S. regions. See our Johnson City Gold page for more details. •'July 15, 2012' - In an attempt to make your navigation much easier, new features are being implemented here on the Mountain Dew Wiki: *All NavBoxes on Flavor pages now hold all of the basic information about the flavor, and are colored to closely match those of the flavors'. *At the bottom of each Flavor page is a NavBox that can link you to any other flavor page instantly! *The Current Flavors Category now contains only the main flavors available in U.S. areas. *All flavors exclusive to areas outside of the United States are now under the International Flavor Category. *The Region-Specific Category now contains all flavors that can only be found in certain U.S. areas. *Every image on this Wiki is now Categorized, making it much easier to find a certain image: *Official Designs, Photographs •'June 24, 2012' - Just as announced, the new limited-edition flavor Dark Berry is beginning to appear in stores across the United States. This is the beginning of its 8-week release as a part of the DewGothamCity campaign to promote the upcoming film The Dark Knight Rises. See our Dark Berry page for details on the drink, and our DewGothamCitypagefordetailsonthe promotion itself. •May 17, 2012 - Mountain Dew has officially announced their upcoming limited-edition flavor: Dark Berry. Dark Berry's 8-week release will be a part of a partnership between Mountain Dew and the upcoming film The Dark Knight Rises. See our Dark Berry page for details. •'March 30, 2012' - After rumors of the upcoming summer-exclusive flavor Dark Berry that will promote with The Dark Knight Rises, Mountain Dew has confirmed it in a Facebook status update, and hinted to it being raspberry-flavored by including a link to webpage about Raspberries. See our Dark Berry page for all the details we currently have on it. •'February 23, 2012' - As a part of a rebranding of Mountain Dew in Canada, all Canadian Mountain Dew will now contain caffeine for the first time Diet Mountain Dew will also be distributed there for the first time, and all Dew packaging will now use new logos similar to the current American one, and Sidekick Bottles. Canadian Dew will now contain caffeine for the first time, and the packaging will now consist of a new logo similar to the US logo and Sidekick Bottles will now be used. •'January 31, 2012' - You may notice some serious changes on the wiki lately, such as our newly-designed main page. We are currently undergoing maintenance, and we thank you for your patience. •'January 18, 2012' - It appears that the Sidekick Bottles will soon be spreading to other states, meaning they could be replacing the standard bottle shape. •'January 17, 2012' - Diet SuperNova's return has been officially announced via the Diet Mountain Dew Facebook page. It will be on shelves for a 12-week limited time run nationally, and after that, it will be up to the local bottlers to distribute in in their area or not.